lotr_fancrossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirstie
Kirstie was a student at Dawn Summers's junior high school. Biography At her junior high, Kirstie was the equivalent to Cordelia Chase in being a Queen Bee. She had earned the ire of Dawn after spreading rumors about Dawn's attempted suicide. The afternoon of Joyce Summers' death Dawn and her best friend and confidanté, Lisa, talked about Kirstie's bigmouth in the bathroom, where Dawn was crying after fellow student Kevin Berman, called her a freak (or rather, "freaky") because of the allegations spread by Kirstie. During art class, Dawn told Kevin a snippet from Kirstie's past. She once owned a book called Annals of History, but she did not know how to pronounce the word "annals"—having pronounced it as "anals"—and before Dawn could finish the anecdote, Buffy interrupted her to tell her about their mother's demise. At that moment, Kirstie was present at the corridor and witnessed Dawn's breakdown, looking at her with sympathy. She would later attend Joyce's funeral and share a mutual friendship with Dawn. Sometime after Sunnydale's destruction, Kirstie and her friends moved to San Francisco. While attending college, she was one of those that saw a dark-clouded storm that appeared during the daytime in mid-2006. After learning what Dawn was doing, she was one of those that joined the Watchers Army since she feared for the end of the world. Arriving to Arda, Kirstie slew a few Uruk-hai during the battle of Helm's Deep. After the battle, she, along with Kevin Berman, Lisa More, R.J. Brooks, Lori Brooks, Janice Penshaw, Carlos Trejo, Kit Holburn, Danny O'Donnell, Melinda, and Sharon reunited with their friend Dawn and were happy to see her. Kirstie and her friends accompanied Dawn and the Fellowship of the Ring to Isengard where they would confront Saruman and take him as a prisoner in order to find out what he knows about Sauron's plan. The plan failed with Saruman was betrayed by his servant Gríma Wormtongue who stabbed him a few times. At around nightfall, Kirstie attended the celebration at Edoras and was seen hanging out with her friends at a table. Later on, she woke up suddenly when she saw Dawn trying to save Pippin from been interrogated by Sauron through the Palantíri that Saruman kept. After a short meeting in the Hall, she and the rest of Dawn's friends were able to say their goodbyes to Dawn when she was forced to leave Edoras and travel to Minas Tirith with Pippin and Gandalf. Days later, she was seen wandering the Golden Hall with her friends when Aragorn inform the King that Gondor is calling for aid. At the sound of the bells, Kirstie and her friends quickly mounted on their horses and ventured towards Dunharrow. In the morning, Kirstie rides beside Kevin as they muster out of Dunharrow and away to war with Mordor. Arriving to the fields of Pelennor at dawn, Kirstie and her friends looked onwards at the huge Orc army massing outside the city until they yelled out their war cry and crash into the enemy lines. As victory comes, Kirstie noticed a group of 40 Mûmakil, 80,000 Variags, and 18,000 Haradrim that were marching towards the city. During the battle, Kirstie dismounted from her horse until she got stabbed by a Hardrim spearman. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Members of the Watchers Army